Cross My Heart
by 1001Characters
Summary: For the "Liz punches Red" Tumblr Challenge


**_That awkward moment when you're working on something else and the plot bunny strikes? Yeah… for the "Liz punches Red" Tumblr challenge. _**

**Cross My Heart  
**  
"They're calling off the search."

Liz stood on the rocky shore of the lake, as close to the edge as the divers had let her. She barely spared a glance for Ressler. Crossing her arms, Liz stared defiantly at the rushing water.

"They haven't found him yet." Even to herself, Liz's voice sounded odd and detached, but the truth she was anything but.

Ressler shifted, resting his hands on his hips. Letting out a shallow breath, he looked around them. The sun had begun to set over the trees, the temperature dropping rapidly.

"Keen, it's been hours; the water's freezing. No one could..."

Liz spun on her heel, piercing him with a hard glare. "They. Haven't. Found. Him. Yet."

Her eyes glistened with determination and something else Ressler would rather not acknowledge. "Our hands are tied here," he said in a harsh whisper. "Cooper pulled the plug. The divers are packing up. He already sent Malik ahead to transfer Cross into custody."

"Then the day's over and I'm off the clock," she bit out pushing past him. "I'll get what I need from the medics."

Ressler's hand shot out, grabbing her forearm. "He's gone, Keen."

Rebelling at the very thought, Liz pulled away from Ressler. She was shaking, but not from the cold rain that had begun falling around them.

"He went over that bridge for me, just like he opened a vein for you and I will not leave him out here to die. So either help me or stay the hell out of my way." 

**3 Hours Earlier  
**  
Red's contacts had paid off again.

They'd tracked Henry Cross, or as Red dubbed him, The Whistleblower, to a cabin in Lake Champlain, NY. If the team didn't catch up with him within the hour he would escape into Canada and what he knew about missing deep cover agents would be gone with him.

Cooper positioned his team in the woods around Cross' cabin. Ressler and Malik guarded the south end of the cabin and a window large enough for a person to escape through. Liz was at the edge of the woods just east of the door. Red sat with Cooper in a van a few yards along the shore too far away for his liking.

Red had made it painfully clear that he would have preferred accompanying Liz as backup, but Cooper nixed the idea. He wanted Cross alive and a "loose Reddington" would make that possibility slim to none.

So Red sought her out moments before the raid, near the lake readying her fire arm. "Cross is very smart, but he gets nervous when he's cornered. He trades his intel for a number of things, including weapons. Be careful, Lizzie."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to back off. That after three years of chasing Blacklisters she was well able to handle herself. She locked eyes with his and as always was taken aback by the depth of emotion she found there more and more these days. Liz took a step toward him, but stopped at the slight shake of his head.

She looked around spotting Ressler and Meera further up the shore, pretending not to watch her and Red. Nodding, she took a step back. Sometimes the look in his eyes made her forget everything but him, but Red never forgot.

"Keep the truck warm," she said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in a flash. And yes I'll be careful, I promise."

Red nodded as she moved away. "And stay the hell away from Ressler," he called after her. "The man shoots like Yosemite Sam."

She threw a laugh and a grin over her shoulder as she made her way up the rocky shore. Tramping down the urge to go after her, Cooper be damned, Red looked out over the water. He had to trust her.

So he sat in the van watching; waiting. Notorious for his patience and coolness under pressure, all those things failed him now. Liz wasn't visible on the screen and that made Red more unsteady than he cared to admit. She had radioed that she was in position. He wished he could see her.

The explosion was so sudden and far reaching that it shook the surveillance van, sending Cooper flying to the floor and Red to his knees beside him. Scrambling up, Red climbed over the assistant director's feet and out of the van before it settled on its wheels. The cabin was in flames, as was the woods around it and all Red could think about was getting to Liz.

In the woods above him, the blast had thrown her back into a tree, knocking the wind out of her. She pushed herself to her feet, struggling to get her bearings. Ignoring the ringing in her ears, she searched the brush frantically for her weapon.

"Where the hell_"

"Looking for this, Agent Keen?"

Liz spun on her heel coming face to face with Henry Cross leveling her service pistol in her face. "Give it up, Cross," she said with a confidence she didn't exactly feel. "These woods are surrounded, the border is covered. You'll never get through."

"Well, it's a bloody good thing, I ran into you. Reddington's known for making people disappear in 60 seconds. With this gun in your back, I daresay he'll work even faster. Start walking," he hissed grabbing Liz's arm and turning her away from him.

She started to bolt but felt the press of steel in her back. Soon she and Cross broke through the clearing at the foot of the bridge. Liz pulled back. He wasn't close enough to land a punch or anything else, but she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Move, Agent Keen, or my old friend Red, will get quite the show. He is close by, I presume."

"Close enough to make you pay for touching me," Liz hissed, struggling to break free of Cross' iron grip.

They stumbled onto the bridge, Cross pulling up short at the line of New York State Police and FBI agents at the far end. He spun around heading back for the woods when Ressler and Malik appeared blocking the way. Enraged, Cross pulled Liz back against him, pressing the gun to her temple.

"There's no way out of this, Cross" Ressler called, making his way up the bridge. "You're surrounded. Drop the gun and let Agent Keen go."

Ressler moved closer, Malik at his back and Cross edged closer to the railing. "Cross, drop the gun," he yelled again and the Blacklister edged back, "now!"

Liz felt the jolt when Cross hit the rail. She glared at Ressler until he stopped in his tracks. She tilted her head up toward Cross. "There is no way off this bridge. Turn yourself in. Talk to us. We can make a deal."

His shout of laughter rang out. "No thank you, my dear. We all aren't as lucky as dear old, Red. No. He got me into this mess and he's going to get me out." Pulling slightly away from Liz, Cross screamed out, "Reddington, where are you, you ba_"

His words cut out as a thick forearm wrapped around his neck.

"Right behind you, you son of a bitch," Red ground out fixing Cross' wrist in a vice grip, turning the gun from Liz's head.

The shot went wild as Cross struggled to free himself and Ressler jumped in, pulling Liz away. She fought against him, a scream stuck in her throat as she watched Red and Cross fight for control.

Somewhere along the lake Red had ditched his coat and hat. He was on the other side of the rail, 15 feet in the air, choking the life out of Henry Cross. On the edge of blacking out, Cross pulled his arm down, angling the gun at Liz and Ressler. His eyes going wide, Red pitched himself off the side of the bridge taking Cross with him. Ressler's arms dropped from around Liz as she rushed to the railing.

"RED!"Liz screamed his name until she was hoarse as she watched him plummet through the air and disappear beneath the icy blue waters.

Digging out his cell, Reesler hit speed dail. "We're gonna need search and rescue at the lake. Reddington and Cross went over the side."

**Sundown at the Lake  
**  
Liz slung the med pack over her shoulder, grabbed a flashlight and jumped out the back of the ambulance. She pulled her hood up over her head, shielding her from the rain.

"Keen!"

She ignored Ressler has she tramped up the lakeshore. Rescue divers had pulled Cross from the freezing lake an hour ago. He was clinging to a rock two miles from where he and Red had hit the water. She'd start her search there. Red was out here somewhere.

"Keen!"

"What?" Liz spun on her heel to face Ressler.

"You'll never find him_"

"Don't say that to me," she screamed, ashamed at the emotion in her voice. Red needed her coolheaded and thinking, not hysterical. She drew in a deep breath. "I need to find him, Don. Alive or... or not I can't leave him out here."

Ressler's jaw flexed. He hadn't believed Malik when she said Keen and Reddington were falling for each other. But after what he saw today and the mix of pain and fear in Liz's eyes, he knew the truth.

"I was going to say, you'll never find him on your own. Let us help?"

Liz nodded slowly. "I thought Meera went back to the Post Office?"

"She did. I called in some help," he said pointing to a spot just over her shoulder.

Dembe was making his way down to the shore, his mouth set in a grim line. He looked her way and his eyes flashed in agreement.

Liz smiled. "All right, let's move out, we're burning sunlight."

Ressler took the shoreline while Liz and Dembe searched the wooded area around it. She'd never heard Red talk about God and she was pretty sure that yamaka had been more about blending in than being devout. Still she prayed on his behalf and hers, "Please God, don't take him from me now."

Since her divorce Liz and Red had settled into this relationship of sorts complete with nights on the town, weekends at some home he owned, and movies on her couch. They never put a name on it or shared anything more than the lingering kisses that become his way of bidding her goodnight or good morning on those times when they would fall asleep in each other's arms. There was much to be said and done and Liz would be damned if she was going to let that lake swallow up her dreams.

The rain was beating harder now, turning the soft dirt beneath her feet to mud. She swung the beam of the flashlight across the trees. The temperature was dropping and time was ticking. Liz felt panic welling up, but she forced it back.

She stopped in her tracks something catching her eye in the distance. She picked up the pace pushing her way through a clump of trees to her right. Liz let out a strangled cry as her eyes clasped on Red lying on his side underneath a tree. His arm was thrown over his face, the light glinting off the platinum cufflinks she'd gotten him for his birthday.

Liz rushed to him, skidding into the mud at his side. She pulled the med pack off digging out the thermal blanket and the flare gun. Letting off a round into the air, Liz covered him with the blanket.

"Red. Ray," she whispered, pressing her fingers to his neck. His pulse was slow but steady and there was blood coming from a gash over his eye. "Raymond, I'm here. I've got you. I've got you."

When Dembe and Ressler found her she was huddled over him, her hand clutching his, lips pressed to his ear.

**A Week Later**

Liz woke to Dembe's hand on her shoulder. She sat up immediately, concern in her eyes.

The bodyguard smiled in return. "He is awake."

Relief flooded her as she unfolded herself from the sofa. "How long?"

"Close to an hour." Dembe waved off her anger, taking her arm as they moved toward Red's bedroom. "I told him this was the first time you've slept in days. He wanted you to rest."

Pausing at Red's door Liz turned to Dembe enfolding him in a quick embrace. He had stood by Red and her after they'd gotten him back to a safe house in Vermont.

"I'm glad he has you," she explained to his startled expression.

Liz turned to go into the room, Dembe's soft spoken words reaching her just before she disappeared behind the door."And I am glad he has you."

Liz couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she pushed the door closed behind her. Red was sitting up, clean shaven in a fresh set of pajamas gliding his fingertips across the iPad in his lap. He looked up, a grin flashing across his features.

They stayed that way for a moment, as he allowed her eyes to drink her full. He had a butterfly bandage covering the three stitches Dembe had used to close the cut above his eye. His right arm was in a sling to support the dislocated shoulder. Liz had cried as she watched Dembe reset it. Still his color was back and his green eyes were open and staring at her with a definite twinkle.

"Hello, Lizzie."

His voice rough from disuse washed over her. Tears pricked her eyes as her words lodged in her throat. Seeing her emotion, Red threw the tablet to the side and held open his arm. Flying across the room Liz threw herself into the space between his arm and his side. Sliding her arm around his middle, he pulled her to him and cried into his neck. His eyes slipping closed, Red dropped his head finding her lips. Liz brought her hand up to his face, moaning into his mouth, returning his kiss. They separated, staying close as they could.

"How do you feel?"

Red chuckled softly, "Infinitely better."

"Are you sure? Nothing hurts? Not your head or your shoulder?"

"I'm fine, Lizzie. You and Dembe have taken great care of me."

She sat up looking him over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He slid his warm hand up her back. "Lizzie, sweetheart, I am fine."

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she nodded, "Good." Her punch landed hard in his abdomen, doubling him over with a groan.

"Raymond Reddington, don't you ever scare me like that again! What the hell were you thinking?"

Righting himself, Red leaned back against the headboard. His eyes flashed annoyance. "I was thinking your life was danger."

"My life is always in danger! It's part of my job that you have to trust me to do."

"Elizabeth, you should know by now that I will never stand idly by why you are being threatened."

"Red_"

"No, Lizzie," his voice came out in a strangled whisper causing her words to drop off. "I will never apologize or feel guilt over saving your life. You are my entire world. Where you are concerned the end will always justify the means."

Liz felt her heart swell with love for the fearless man in front of her. "Not if the end means losing you," she couldn't help the break in her voice "I... Red, I..."

"Shh." He smiled softly, raising her hand to his lips, softly kissing each knuckle. "You will never lose me, Lizzie."

Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his, "Especially if you take bridge diving off your resume."

He captured her lips with his pulling her closer. Draping his good arm around her shoulders he settled into the kiss. When breathing became necessary Liz drew back; laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Lizzie," Red murmured dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Her felt her smile against him. "I knew there was no way you were going to let that punk get the best of you, let alone the last of you." She looked up, laying her hand over his heart. "That's all for me."

Red smiled down at her, his love for this amazing woman, shading his eyes. "It certainly is, Lizzie. It certainly is."


End file.
